clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Etana
I would advise you against this. Weddell will not like their territiories removed. -- 18:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Freezeland would feel very invaded. I strongly oppopse Etana's liberation. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I know about that. They ARE trying to gain independence, but it isn't said, they will. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well, they shouldn't. Weddell and Freezeland would probably wage war, and that would crush Etana since Freezeland has a strong army. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The Leader here This is The Leader. i'm sending a warning. If you rebel or attack freezeland, I will send troops to deals with the problem. End this revolt now or we will attack. --The Leader 18:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) They're not revolting! Seriously, your army is more like a monarchy rather than a democracy! And Freezeland needs no help! -- Sorry. We are getting involed. Ok? --The Leader 18:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sending troops. And by the way, who said about us being a monarchy. Monarchys are not in our name. --The Leader 18:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You mean "monarchies." -- 18:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your a teacher. Please don't get involed. I'm getting the South Pole Council eventhough I'm not a member of it but still. I am part of the South Pole Council and a government member. I have political power, you know. Did you think geeks were helpless? -- 18:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Erm...Yes. --The Leader 19:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me. Etana has practically no army. They do not want conflicts, and Etana has nothing to attack Freezeland. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Then don't establish yourself as a state, or Freezeland and Weddell will attack. It's the way countries work. -- 18:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) So... tell me what to do with this article. I put some work into it. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Don't make Etana a state! That's all. -- 18:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) And don't become a free republic either. Talk to Kwiksilver about this. He repersents the Weddell state. --The Leader 19:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Currently, Etana is part of Weddell, and if it breaks away, Weddell will call on its allies (e.g., Freezeland) and try to get Etana back. If you want Etana crushed, then establish it as a separate state/free republic. -- 19:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "crashed"? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 19:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I said crushed, not crashed! -- 19:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh ok then "crushed". Does it mean deserting the islands or what? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 19:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *''sigh''* It means that Etana will be re-conquered and possibly destroyed. -- 19:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I have a idea. Prehaps if Etana reunites with its state but they have two repersentitives for the south pole counil (One from Etana and the others from the current state), then we'd be sorted...No wait. Thats a bad idea. They would not acsept it. Sigh. --The Leader 19:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Etana is still part of Weddell, but it wants to break away. That's the situation. -- 19:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well I have another plan. What if we send our best explorers to try and find an island so that the people that want to break away can still have there own state/free republic. If this plan fails, we have a problem. --The Leader 19:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I am creating an island like that, not in another state. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 20:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. News. Our explorers may have found an island for the people that want to break away can still be independat. I got to go to school now but I will be back on later. --The Leader 07:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) You want space? Okay, sorry I've been so late in replying, I'm fighting in the Pie War. I heard you've solved it. Good. Do you want a state of your own? Land in Nothing is going for free. Good luck, Kwiksilver